


Love and Despair

by Kirbie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Cheating, Divorce, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, Smut, Thriller, brother sister bond, random hook ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbie/pseuds/Kirbie
Summary: Cassie Barton, formally Storm, has a pretty great life. A life that has drastically changed. And it's just the beginning. To her, deciding if she wants to stay with the Fantastic Four as her divorce from Johnny Storm  is the only important thing. That is until a long time family friend calls with the news of her brother being in trouble. Now Cassie is working with a group of people to save her brother and ultimately the world from a guy known as the God of Mischief. Who knew that a divorce and phone call would make her an Avenger and lead her to a man she didn't expect to fall in love with.





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin: I would like to say thank you for the time to read this story. I usually right my stories on Quotev, but this story wasn't getting all the love it needed. I'm hoping you guys will like the way I have this story planned out. Here is the first chapter. Enjoy!

“Hello?”

Cassie breath out, relief that her brother finally answered her call. “Oh thank God you answered! I’ve been trying to contact you all day. How come you haven’t answered your phone old man?”

“Okay for one ouch for calling me old. And two I’m fine Cass, I just hadn’t had the time to pick up my phone.”

“Well how am I supposed to know if you are okay if you don’t answer your damn phone?”

Clint chuckled, “You could’ve called my wife, you know your sister in-law and best friend.” He teasingly said. “And to answer your question, I am okay Cassie Elizabeth. What’s up?”

Cassie took deep breath before she speak, “I’ve been having a bad feeling in my gut that something is going to happen. I just can’t figure out why I am feeling like that though.” She sigh. “It could be my nerves getting to me since tomorrow is the big day for finalizing my divorce.”

“Well don’t worry about me, I am perfectly okay.” He said. "So you're still going through with it then?" he questioned.

"Yes, Clint I am still going through with it."

"Oh." He was quiet for a moment. "I thought you would give him another chance and you guys would stay together."

Cassie gave a small sigh, "That's not gonna happen." Cassie played with the hem of her shirt, "Besides dearest brother, we can't all get lucky like you and my amazing sister in law. I know you hoped that Johnny and I could work things out like you and Aurora, but this is different."

"Not really." Clint lightly scoffed, "You'd be surprised how similar things are and just how close Nikki was to leaving my ass."

"Clint." Cassie whispered, "I wish things would be better and work out but it's just not gonna happen." She took a deep breath, "I just really need your support right now and for you to understand that Johnny and I's marriage is over. I'm going to be okay big brother. Don't worry about me. I'm a Barton at heart and we Barton's are tougher than people think."

He sighed, "I know. I can't help but worry about my little sister. And I do support you. Just making sure you are a hundred percent sure about this divorce."

“Yes, I’m one hundred percent sure about this.” Cassie said. “And are you one hundred percent sure you are okay? I still can’t get that feeling out of my gut that something is going to happen?” she ask him.

“I’m one hundred percent sure that I am fine Cass.” He said reassuring her.

She nodded her head at that. “Okay. Well since I know that you are okay. I’m gonna head off to bed since I have to finalize my divorce tomorrow. “

“Okay, I will give you a call tomorrow to see how you are doing.”

“Promise?”

“I promise Cass.”

She nodded her head. “Alright. Goodnight Clinton.”

He snickered. “Goodnight Cassie Elizabeth.”

Cassie then grinned at that knowing her brother loves saying her full name. It soothes her when he does little things like that. She said her goodbye and headed straight to bed dreading what the next morning will bring her.

After Clint got off the phone with his sister. He didn’t really want to tell her that the whole facility was evacuating because the Tesseract is acting up. He knew that she would come running here if something wasn’t right. So that’s he lied to her saying that everything was fine. Before he could actually calm himself down with everything going on, he was being summon by Fury. “Agent Barton, Report.” Clint took that as it’s urgent and jump off the raft he was at to the rope he hooked up beside of it and slid down to the rope, and then walked toward Fury.

“I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things.” Fury told him as the two started walking toward Selvig and his assistants around the Tesseract.

“Well I see better from a distant.” Clint told Fury.

“Have you seen anything that might set this thing off?”

One of Selvig’s assistants yelled out. “Doctor it’s spiking again!”

Clint walked toward the Tesseract. “No one’s come or gone. And Selvig’s clean. No contacts or IMs. If there was any tampering, Sir, it wasn’t at this end.” He reported as he stared at the cube.

“At the end?” Fury question.

Clint looked at him, “Yeah the cube,” He pointed at the Tesseract. “Is a doorway to the other end of space, right?” he questioned to Fury. “Doors open from both sides.”

Selvig was trying to stop the Tesseract from spiking again, but there was no stopping it this time as was the energy itself kept increasing. “Not yet,” he panic. He didn’t like how the results were.

The cube was going out of control. The energy that the cube had was crackling and making the whole facility rumbled around them. The energy then began to go into a laser kind of form blasting the energy straight through the room, forming really huge into one spot like something or someone was entering into this world. Once the form arrived, a blue force blast through the surrounding of the room making everybody not sure on what had just happened until they saw the form turned to a man.

That man being Loki of Asgard. Nobody in the room knows that just yet. Loki stood there with an evil smirk forming on his face. Some of the agents surrounded him armed, and ready to attack at any minute.

“Sir, please put down the spear.” Fury demanded.

Loki look down at his hand smirking still before him aimed it toward Fury and zapped it.

Clint pushed Fury and himself out of the way. The agents that were around him tried shooting at him, but Loki dodge every bullet coming his way. Loki went to the two on his left side throwing them against the wall, and then went to the two on his right throwing him against the wall. Loki then zapped his spear again toward the machines where people were surrounded there. Some of them dodge the zap, but some were unfortunate. Selvig went to one of his assistants trying save her.

Clint raised his gun and tried shooting him, but Loki just zapped his spear again making all the agents including Fury down on the ground. Loki looked around his surroundings seeing everybody down and then he saw Clint raising up from the ground. He walked to him ready to attack, but Clint raised his arm blocking the hit and then tried to hit him, but only to be blocked by Loki grabbing a hold of his arm.

“You have heart.” Loki said more than ask.

Clint didn’t respond as Loki then barely put the spear over his chest making his veins pop out and then his eyes turned really dark like and then to a color like that Tesseract Clint put his gun down in the compartment and stood there not fighting Loki. Fury saw the whole thing and couldn’t believe what he saw. His top agent was literally brainwashed. Fury grabbed the Tesseract and put it in a case, locking it up. He tried sneaking away while Loki was brain washing another agent.

“Please don’t.” Loki slowly said as he caught Fury trying to leave. “I still need that.”

“This doesn’t have to get any messier.” Fury tried saying with demand.

“Of course it does. I’ve come too far for anything else.” Furry turn around facing Loki as he spoke. “I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose.”

“Loki!” Selvig exclaimed as he was getting up from the floor. “Brother of Thor.” He finished

Loki was furious at mentioning Thor. Even when he is trying to do something for himself, Thor always gets mentioned if every situation he is in.

“We have no quarrel with your people.” Fury told Loki.

“An ant has no quarrel with a boot.” Loki said

“Are you planning to step on us?”

“I come with glad tidings of a world made free.” Loki said

“Free from what?”

Freedom. Freedom is life’s great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart.” Loki swung around placing in spear over Selvig’s heart, brainwashing him too. “You will know peace.” Loki finished.

“Yeah you say _‘peace’_ , but I kind of think you mean the other thing.” Fury said.

“Sir, Directior Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us.” Clint said pointing at where the building is going to blow.

“Like the pharaohs of old.” Loki said

“He’s right.” Selvig interrupted. “The portal is collapsing in on itself. We’ve got maybe two minutes before this goes critical.” He finishes.

“Well then,” Loki looks at Clint.

Clint nodded his head, and pointed his gun at Fury shooting at him. Fury dodge the bullets coming at him. Loki, Clint, and Selvig walk by Fury, grabbing the case that the Tesseract is in, as they were making their way to one of the parking garages getting in a vehicle.

“I need these vehicles.” Clint demanded to Agent Hill.

Agent Hill stare at the strange man with a questioning, “Who’s that?”

“They didn’t tell me.” Clint told her.

Agent Hill walked away slowly, having a feeling that something was going on. As she was really thinking about walking away, her walkie talkie crackled with Fury’s voice on the other line.

“Hill. Do you copy?” Fury groaned through the other line. “Barton has turned.”

Clint started shooting once he heard Fury said that. Agent Hill rolled on the ground, hiding behind a wall so the bullets wouldn’t hit her. She got her gun out and started shooting at Clint, but missed. Clint got into the vehicle and started driving off. Agent Hill tried shooting again as he was driving away, but still misses.

“They have the Tesseract! Shut them down!” Fury said through the talkie.

Agent Hill jumps into a jeep and started chasing after Clint. Some more agent come to help Hill with getting the Tesseract back. Loki blasted the agents with his scepter, sending some cars flying in the air flipping them over causing a major car wreck.

Clint, Loki, and Selvig were so close of getting away with no more distractions until Hill came out of nowhere, trying to block them from escaping. Clint slam on the brakes as Hill began to shoot at them. Clint dodges the bullets and started shooting at her.

While that was going on, Coulson was helping everybody that was around him out of the place. “Okay, let’s go.” He said pushing some agents away from the facility. One agent was trying to get some of the case full with weapons, but Coulson stopped them, “No leave! Go!” he exclaim.

Coulson rushed everybody to the vehicles and led them into safety just in time for the facility to collapse. “We’re clear upstairs, sir you need to go.” Coulson said to Fury through the talkie.

Fury ran out of the building and to the helicopter that was waiting for him. The helicopter was then lifted off from the ground just in time for the facility to be collapse.

Clint press down on the gas, moving at a pretty good speed. Hill moved out of his way in order to not get hurt. He, Loki, and Selvig were then free from the facility, but only to be shot at by Fury. Loki blasted his scepter toward the helicopter making it go down. Fury tried shooting at them once the helicopter was down, but missed. Clint, Loki, and Selvig were now free from SHIELD.

“Director, Director Fury do you copy?” Coulson said through the talkie.

“The Tesseract is with a hostile force. I have men down. Hill” Fury said

Agent Hill slowly got out of the Jeep as she replied, “A lot of men still under. I don’t know how many survivors.”

“Sounds a general call. I want every living soul not working rescue looking for the briefcase.” Fury demanded to Hill.

“Roger that.”

“Coulson get back to the base. This is a Level Seven. As of right now, we are at war.” Fury said.

After saying those words, Hill and Coulson began to worry. “What do we do?” Coulson question ready to do whatever Fury ask of him. Fury explain to him that they would need their recruits as soon as possible. Fury then told him to get Natasha Romanov to help him bring in the others as he will get Captain America himself. Coulson accept Fury’s demanded and started his assignment.

Natasha Romanov is tied to a chair at the moment with a bunch of men surrounding her, thinking that they are capturing her but really she has them right where she wants them to be. The lead man nodded his head to one of his prodigies to bang Natasha up a little. He walks toward her giving her one good punch, making her throw her head back from the impact. The lead man started walking toward her speaking in Russian.

“This is not how I wanted this evening to go.”

Natasha grunted from the blow to the face she got from earlier. “I know how you wanted this evening to go. Believe me this is better.” she replied back in Russian.

The leader cackled, “Who are you working for? Lermontov, yes?” he nodded his head at the prodigy giving him signal. The guy walk toward her again this time leaning her chair back toward the empty elevator space. “Does he think we have to go through him to move pour cargo?” The leader stated.

Natasha couldn’t let her cover get blown so she acted all panicky. “I thought General Solohob is in charge of the export business?” Natasha said.

“Solohob? A bagman a front? Your outdated information betrays you, The Black Widow.” He paused taking a step closer to Natasha. “And she turns out to be simply another pretty face.”

“You really think I’m pretty? “ she raised an eyebrow.

The prodigy grab a handful of her hair and tilted her head up while opening her mouth wide. The leader turn to his tray full of tools and pick out a pair of pliers. “Tell Lermentov we don’t need him to move the tanks. Tell him he is out. Well.” He smirk while playing with the pliers. You may have to write it down.”

Natasha groan in pain from the hold the prodigy was giving her as she try to free herself. She was about to fight again, but a phone started ringing out of nowhere. Everybody look at one another in confusion as to whose phone is ringing.

The guy that had to phone in his pocket answered the call. He had a look on his face before handing his phone to the leader. “It’s for her.”

The leader drop the tool down and forcefully grabbed the phone out of the guy’s hand. “You listen carefully.” Before he could say anything else he was a voice on the other line interrupted him.

“You’re at 1-14 Silensky Plaza, third floor. We have an F22 exactly eight miles out. Put the woman on the phone or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby. Coulson said through the other line.

Without no hesitation, the leader put the phone beside of Natasha’s ear. She was confused at first until she her Coulson’s voice. “We need you to come in.”

“Are you kidding? I’m working.”

“This takes precedence,” Coulson said.

“I’m in the middle of an interrogation. This moron is giving me everything.” She exclaimed.

The leader chuckled, “I don’t give everything.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow at him. “Look you can’t pull me out of this right now.”

“Natasha.” Coulson paused debating if he should say it or not, but went ahead and told her. “Barton been compromised.”

After hearing those words Natasha knew right then and there her appearance needed to be elsewhere. But before she can go there she needed to finish with this mission first. “Let me put you on hold.” She nodded her head to the leader.

He walked toward her taking the phone away from her. Natasha kicked his leg making him lean down grunting in pain. Which then gave Natasha the advance to head butt him, knocking him out. The other guys come after her. She kicks one guy down, another comes at her from the side swinging. She ducks down, and then hits the guy with the chair that she is tied of to. She rolls down and gets the third guy that was grabbing her by the chair. She sat down on his feet making him groan while leaning down. Which then again making her head butt him too knocking that one out. She then jumps in midair doing a front flip and landing on the ground breaking the chair, making her free. One of the guys come at her again from behind, she flips him over and then goes to the leader grabbing a chain on her way toward him. She then hits him, grabbing his leg while wrapping the chain around his foot now hanging him upside down from the empty elevator lift.

Natasha walked away grabbing her heels and the phone on her way out. “Where’s Barton now?” She ask Coulson.

“We don’t know.”

“But he’s alive.” She said more than ask.

“We think so. I’ll brief you on everything when you get back.” He said reassuring her. “But first we need you to talk to the big guy.” He finish.

“Coulson you know that Stark trust me about as far as he can throw me.”

“Oh I’ve got Stark. You get the big guy.” He repeated that phrase.

Natasha stops in her track at what he told her. “Oh and I need you to get Goddess too.” Coulson said through the phone.

Natasha groaned, “I can get the big guy real easy, but Goddess?” she paused. “You know how stubborn she will be to tag along, and not to mention she’s retired now.

“Not if it concerns her loving big brother in the process.” Coulson stated.

“Does Fury know about you asking for Goddess’s help?” she ask

“No he doesn’t this was all on me.”

“Fury is going to get his head chopped off once Goddess sees him.”

“Oh I know, but we really need her for this. I’m sure she will help us out.”

“If you say so. I’ll see you soon Coulson.” Natasha ended the call and stood there for a minute saying something in another language. She knew once she contacts Goddess, there will be hell to pay.

The next morning came around and Cassie was really dreading this day. She knew that she would be seeing her soon to be ex-husband, and she wasn’t ready to confront him. But she knew filing those papers out had to be done.

“Come on Cassie. We can still work this out.” Johnny pleaded.

Cassie shook her head. “Johnny, I have tried so many times to work this out. There’s no point in trying again.

“But this time is different!” he exclaim. “I promise it will be different.”

“You said that last time Johnny. In fact you keep promising that and each time is the same. I’m the one who tries and you are the one who does whatever.”

“Please Cassie, I’m begging.” He pleaded again. “I. I’ll wash the dishes.”

Cassie rolled my eyes, “Because that’s what it takes to save a marriage.”

“I’ll clean and pick up after myself. We can…. We can get a dog. I can try to change my mind on having kids again. Just please, give us another try.”

“Johnny,” Cassie softly said. “Doing the dishes, cleaning and picking up after yourself isn’t the problem. We already have a dog Johnny there is no sense in making us get another one, and more importantly having a kid won’t fix this. We are not to same people who fell in love and got married. We drifted apart Johnny.”

“Did we really drift apart?” Johnny ask.

Cassie sigh as she nodded her head, “Yes. There is no sense for us to be together if we don’t love each other anymore.”

A sad look appeared on Johnny’s face, “You don’t love me anymore?” he ask truly shocked and heartbroken. “I…. I still love you Cassie.”

Cassie looked at him sympathetically and sincerely, “You may love me Johnny, but you’re not in love with me.”

“Mr. and Mrs. Storm, I’m sorry to keep you waiting.” Their lawyer, Samuel Andrews made his appearance. “Should we go ahead and start now?”

Cassie nodded my head, ready to reply back, only to have her phone interrupt her. She look down to see who was calling and it was from Nat. Cassie scrunch her face in confusion. Why is she calling? She never calls, unless. Cassie gasp.

“Uh, hold on just one minute.” Cassie told her lawyer. “I have to take this phone call.” Cassie said, walking away from him and Johnny answering the phone.

“Natasha? What’s going on?” Cassie ask

“It’s Clint Cass. He’s in trouble.”

Cassie instantly stop walking, and gasp after hearing those words. “What happened Nat?” Cassie questioned, now pacing back and forth.

“Cassie?” Cassie heard Johnny’s voice coming from down the hall. She look at him with a worry expression on her face as Natasha explained through the phone.

“He was on duty at the base. Fury had him guarding the cube.” Natasha said, “Somehow it activated and some guy came through. The agents on guard took him on but he took them out like it was nothing. Clint went at him but never got a hit in.... Cass, he's working this guy now.”

“There's got to be more to this.” Cassie said, still pacing.

“Who is it?” Johnny ask, getting worried himself.

Cassie ignored him and continue talking to Natasha. “When did this happen?” She questioned.

“Sometime last night.”

“I knew it!” Cassie exclaimed, “I knew something bad was going to happen to him. I had a feeling in my gut all day long yesterday.” Cassie explain.

“The Avengers is actually happening. We need you to be a part of this team.”

“Alright, I just have to get my stuff and I will be there.” Cassie said.

“I’ll send you the coordinates on where we are located.” Natasha said

Cassie nodded her head, “See you later.” She said, before ending the phone call.

“What’s going on?” Johnny ask as soon as Cassie got off the phone.

“Something happen to Clint.” Cassie started out. “I have to go back to the Baxter Building and get my stuff packed.” She finished as she started walking down the hall.

“Woah, woah, woah wait!” Johnny grabbed her arm, and pulled her back to face him. “Does that mean suit up and save the world again?” he ask

Cassie nodded her head, “Yes, I have to go meet SHIELD to see what the plan is.”

“I’m going wi-“

“No you’re not!” Cassie interrupted him as she walk down the hall and back to her lawyer, “We are sorry Mr. Andrews, but something has come up and I have to go. Can we reschedule this some other time?” she ask.

Mr. Andrew nodded his head, “Of course, I will have my assistant call you guys for the next appointment.”

Cassie gave him an appreciative smile, “Thank you so much.” She said, leaving the office and to the elevator.

“Cassie wait!” Johnny exclaim, chasing after her.

Cassie rolled her eyes, “"Just stop Johnny."

"Why won’t you let me come with you? This could be dangerous." Johnny questioned grabbing her arm as she pushed the button for the elevator

Cassie looked at him, "Because I don’t need or want you there. This doesn't concern you anymore. Clint is in trouble and he needs me, so if that means running into danger then I am going to do it." Cassie said pulling her arm out of his

"Cassie..." Johnny softly said with pleading eyes

Cassie looked at the elevator as it dinged and the door opened, then back at him "I have to go." She said stepping into the elevator

Johnny's eyes widened and he went to step forward "Don’t go!"

"Goodbye Johnny." The doors to the elevator closed before Johnny could do or say anything.


	2. Meeting Everyone

Coulson and Captain Rogers both walked out of the quinjet.  
“Stow the Captain’s gear.” Coulson made a demand to one of the pilots to the quinjet as he and Captain were stepping out. The pilot nodded their head, and made their way back inside.  
Natasha Romanoff was in view waiting for the two when they stepped out.  
“Agent Romanoff, this is Captain Rogers.” Coulson introduce them to one another.  
Rogers nodded his head. “Ma’am.”  
Natasha gave one back, “Hi.” Then face Coulson. “They need you on the bridge. They’re starting the face-trace.”  
“Alright. Did you get in touch with Storm?” he question.  
She nodded her head and confirmed, “Yes, Goddess should be here anytime now.”  
“Okay,” he responded as he started walking inside the helicarrier. “See you guys in there.” He finished, now leaving Rogers and Natasha alone. There was a little awkward silence between the two when they started walking. Seeing that Rogers was a little uncomfortable, Natasha spoke first.  
“It was quite the buzz around here finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was going to swoon.” She grin at the comment then continue, “Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?”  
“Trading cards?” his ask in amusement.  
She shrugged, “They’re vintage. He’s very proud.”  
Rogers grin as he looked around. He spotted Bruce Banner not too far away from him. “Dr. Banner!” he shouted, getting his attention.  
Banner look where the shout was coming from and saw Natasha standing beside of Captain America himself. “Oh yeah, Hi.” Banner enthused, reaching out a hand to Rogers. Rogers shook his hand. “They told me you be coming.”  
“Word is, you can find the cube.” Rogers said letting go of his hand.  
“Is that the only word on me?” Banner question.  
“Only word I care about.” Rogers replied.  
Banner nodded his head, “It must be stranger for you, all of this.” He said, pointing out everything that was new to what Rogers was used to.  
Rogers looked around seeing a bunch of people, whom are a part of Shield, marching. “Well this is actually kind of familiar.”  
“Gentlemen, you might want to step inside in a minute.” Natasha interrupted their conversation. “It’s going to get a little hard to breathe.”  
An Agent on the PA said through the intercom. “Flight crew, secure the deck.”  
“Is this a submarine?” Rogers ask.  
“Really? They want me in a submerged pressurized, metal container?” Banner said as the two taking step towards the edge, leaving Natasha behind in her train of thoughts.  
She knew once Cassie will show, she is really going to flip at the site of Captain Rogers. She thought about calling Cassie to tell her about the two looking exactly alike, but thought different to see how funny it would be to see her reaction once she meets Rogers. Her reaction is going to be hilarious that’s for sure.  
The helicarrier was now lifting up in the air, bringing Natasha back to reality. She walked toward Rogers and Banner, waiting for them.  
“No, this is much worse.” Banner exclaim.  
“Let’s go inside and see what Fury wants us to do.” Natasha told the two that was admiring the view.  
Steve nodded his head and follow behind Natasha, Banner not far behind the two. The three walked inside and instantly heard all the Agents talking indistinctly. Rogers was amaze at the view that the hellicarrier has to offer.  
“Hover power check complete. Position cyclic. Increase collective to eight percent.” An agent said while monitoring the system.  
Rogers still couldn’t believe what he was seeing. All this technology is very ne to him, and everythkng looks so amazing. Fury was right. He’s going have to give him ten bucks.  
“Preparing for maximum performance takeoff. “ Another agent has said.  
“Increase output to capacity.”  
“Power plant performing at capacity.”  
“We are clear.”  
“All engines operating.” Agent Hill should. “S.H.E.I.L.D. Emergency Protocol 193.6 in effect.” She fininshed, and then face Fury. “We are at level sir.”  
“Good, lets vanish.” Fury demanded.  
Agent Hill nodded. “Engage retro-reflection panels.” The helicarrier is now invisible which impressed Rogers even more.  
Fury turned around and walk to where Roger and Banner are standing. “Gentlemen.”  
Rogers dug in his pocket grabbing a ten dollar bill out, handing it to Fury. Fury grabbed it and Rogers walked to where the control system is at, Fury walked toward Banner raising his hand out to shake his hand. “Dr. Banner, thank you for coming.”  
Banner shook his hand, “Thanks for asking nicely.” The two stop the hand shake. “So…..uh… How long am I staying?” Banner ask.  
“Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you’re in the wind.” Fury answer.  
Banner nodded his head, Where are you with that?” he ask.  
“We’re sweeping with every wireless accessible camera on the planet.” Coulson explain to Banner. “Cellphones, laptops. If it’s connected to a satellite, it’s eyes and ears for us.”  
“That’s still not going to find them in time.” Natasha stated.  
“You have to narrow your field.” Banner told them. “How many spectrometers do you have access to?”  
“How many are there?” Fury question.  
“Call every lab you know.” Banner told Coulson. “Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them from gamma rays. I’ll rough out attracting algorithm basic cluster recognition. At least we can rule out a few places.” Banner told Fury. Fury responded to him by nodding his head.  
Do you have somewhere for me to work?” Banner requested.  
“Agent Romanoff. Could you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please?” Furry ask Natasha.  
Natasha responded by nodding her head and walk by Banner to the doors that will lead to the laboratory. “You’re gonna love it Doc. We got all the toys. She told him.  
………..  
‘Hey Nat, I’m on my way.” Cassie said through the phone.  
“It’s about time! What took you so long?” Natasha ask.  
“Well I had to explain everything to Johnny why I had to leave. Ended up arguing with him on why he couldn’t come and help. And then I had to go to Baxter Building to get my equipment, Reed ended up upgrading my uniform.” Cassie said, explaining to Natasha about her recent event.  
Before Natasha could reply back, an agent had shouted out, “We got a sixty seven percent match. Wait scratch that seventy nine percent.”  
“Hold on a minute Cassie. We got him.” Natasha said to Cassie on the phone before following behind Coulson to the agent that had found the match.  
“Location?” Coulson ask.  
“Stuttgart, Germany 28 Konigstrasse. He’s not exactly hiding.” The Agent reply.  
“Captain.” Fury said, getting Rogers attention. “You’re up.” Fury told him.  
Rogers nodded his head, walking down the hall to get suited up.  
“Cassie meet me at Stuttgart Germany 28 Konigstrasse.” Natasha said to Cassie.  
“No need, I’m already here.” Cassie replied.  
“Okay, I’m heading toward you. We gotta wait on Captain America to finish suiting up.” Natasha said.  
“Okay see you in a few. “Cassie said before she ended the call.  
Natasha put her phone back in her pocket and walked toward Coulson. “She’s here.”  
Coulson nodded his head, “Great! Where is she?”  
“Where the Quinjets are. She’s waiting for me.” Natasha told him and then thought of something. “You know she is going to flip out right?”  
“What do you mean?” Coulson ask.  
“Captain America and Johnny Storm looking exactly identical to one another.” Natasha stated. “Did you not see the resemblance at all? Once Cassie meets Captain. She is going to flip out like crazy.” Natasha finish her statement.  
Coulson thought about it for a minute then started smirking, “Goddess will get over it. After all she is doing this because of her brother.” He stated.  
“Well let’s hope, she doesn’t go insane over this.” Nat said, before walking out toward the quinjet. “Wish me luck.” She said as she was walking out.  
Captain met up with Nat at the doors leading toward the quinjet already suited up and ready to go. Well at least his already has his cap up. Natasha thought to herself. Cassie wouldn’t notice anything right now. The two started walking closer to the quinjet, and spotted Cassie standing there waiting for them.  
In Steve’s eyes, he couldn’t help but stare at the beauty in front of him. He saw her standing there suited up and ready to fight. He wonders why she was here, and who she was.  
“Captain.” Nat said gaining Steve’s attention as Cassie walked up. “This is Goddess, Cassie…” Nat looked at Cassie apologetically. The red head was used to calling her friend by her code name.  
Steve held out his hand with a smile. “Pleasure to meet you ma’am.”  
Cassie felt butterflies in her stomach just from his voice. Although she thought to herself that his voice sounds so familiar. Cassie shook the thought out of her head, and she his hand while offering a kind smile back. “Please, call me Cassie.” They release the hand shake, “It’s a pleasure to meet you as well Captain.”  
“If I call you Cassie, you call me Steve.” Steve said as he now felt very comfortable about this girl.  
Cassie couldn’t help but smile at his kindness. “Fair enough,” she said. “So Steve, are you ready to kick some a-“  
“Butt, “Natasha interrupted, making Steve chuckled. Cassie rolled her eyes at Nat. “Are you ready to kick some bad guy butt Mr. Rogers?”  
Steve chuckled as he nodded, “Yes ma’am.”  
“Good, now that you two are introduced. Let’s get going.” Natasha said walking inside to quinjet.  
Cassie and Steve looked at one another smiling, and then follow behind Natasha. Cassie couldn’t figure out why, she was getting butterflies, and feeling like a school girl when she is around Steve, but she likes that feeling. She hasn’t had the feeling since Johnny.  
………….  
As everyone ran out of the building, Loki followed, his black dress suit morphing into his Asgardian Armor. His gold horned helmet sat upon his head covering his long black locks. His gold and green armor complete with a green cape, made him even more intimidating. And last but not least, he wielded his golden scepter.  
Loki walked off the pavement and into the street as the screams of terrified people filled the air accompanied by the sound of sirens.  
When a police car got closer, Loki lifted his scepter and shot at it, making a blue light of energy flash out, surround the police car and flip it, continuing on his way to the frightened people. He suddenly appeared in front of the running crowd making them gasp and stop. They turned to a different direction to escape.  
“Kneel before me.” Loki said appearing in their way again. When no one listened, he continued, “I said...” He lifted the scepter and hit it on the ground making three clones appear around the crowd blocking their exits. “KNEEL!” He yelled and they all kneeled making him grin in satisfaction and lightly lift his arms, “Is not this simpler?” He asked slowly making his way into the crowd, “Is this not your natural state?” He slowly pointed his scepter in front of him, “It's the unspoken truth of humanity. That you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end you will always kneel.” He said smiling.  
As the words resonate to the kneeling crowd, an elder German man refuses to kneel and stands, heroic. “Not to men like you.” He said looking at Loki  
Loki grinned, “There are no men like me.”  
“There are always men like you.” The elder man stated  
“Look to your elder people.” Loki said lifting his scepter, pointing it at the man. “Let him be an example.” The elder man looked on unafraid as Loki prepared to execute him. Just as the energy beam shoots out, Captain America dropped down in front of him and used his shield to protect the elder man. The blast bounced off the shield and hit a surprised Loki making him fall to his hands and knees.  
Steve stood up and slowly walked towards Loki, “You know the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing.”  
“The Soldier.” Loki said sitting up on his knees, “A man out of time.” He said standing up  
“I'm not the one who's out of time.” Steve said as the quinjet came into view behind him  
Natasha aimed the quinjet gun at Loki, “Loki drop the weapon and stand down.”  
Loki didn't seem fazed and quickly shot a blast at the quinjet. Natasha quickly moved the aircraft before it could be hit. Steve threw his shield at Loki and the crowd dispersed as the God of Mischief and Captain America engaged in a fight. Steve punched Loki but it did nothing to the God. Loki used his scepter to block and hit Steve sending him flying backwards.  
Steve got up and threw his shield but Loki hit it away like it was nothing. Steve ran at Loki and they both swung at each other. Steve dodged a rough swing of the scepter only to be thrown aside.  
Loki walked up to Rogers and placed the scepter to the back of his head, “Kneel.” He said  
“Not today.” Steve said grabbing the end of the scepter, shoving it aside and flips in the air kicking Loki in the face  
“The guy's all over the place.” Natasha said  
Loki tossed Steve away from him and Steve rolled a few times before coming to a stop on his stomach. Just as Loki took a step forward, a voice stopped him. “I wouldn't do that if I were you.”  
Loki chuckled, “What are you going to do?”  
Cassie stepped over Steve and stood between the two men, she looked at Loki and gave a simple shrug, “Kick your ass.”  
“Oh please.” He grinned, “Do you not know who I am?” He asked taking another step forward  
“I honestly really don't care who you are.” Cassie said giving an uncaring smile  
Loki glared, “Kneel before me and you shall be spared.”  
She sucked in a sarcastic breath and scrunched up her nose, “You see the thought of kneeling for anyone let alone a douche bag like you, just doesn't sit well with me.” She said  
Loki fumed and shot an energy beam at her but she was quicker than he expected. Just as he shot at her, she used her foot to kick up Steve's shield and block the blast sending it back to Loki.  
“Aw.” She clicked, dropping the shield and walking toward Loki, who lied on his back, “You missed.” She stopped by him  
“You'll pay for that.” He growled and before she could blink he was in her face with his hand around her neck, “Cat got your tongue?” He teased with a grin  
Cassie smirked and kicked Loki ni his groin causing him to let go of her. Within a split second, the two were engaged in a swift dance of kicks and punches. Cassie kicked Loki in the chest and when he stumbled back, she sent one to his face and then arm knocking the scepter from his grip.  
“So you're the goddess.” He smirked slowly getting to his feet, “You don't look like a goddess.”  
“And you don't look like a God.” She retorted  
Loki glared then chuckled and sent a kick to her chest sending her backwards. She skidded to a stop on her feet and ran at him, pulling a knife from her holder. They blocked each other’s advances and sent kicks and punches hoping to stop one another. Loki managed to grab his scepter but Cassie jumped at him and they tumbled to the ground. She kept her hold on him and locked him in an arm bar with her feet locked around his neck.  
Loki barely managed to get to his feet with Cassie still attached to him. He quickly, and harshly, slammed her down making her let go. She felt immense pain in her shoulder and slowly got up holding her arm. Loki stood up straight and Cassie quickly jumped sending both her feet to his chest knocking him back down.  
At that moment Tony Stark flew in and dropped by her pointing his hand and weapons at Loki, “Make your move, reindeer games.” He said  
Loki slowly transformed back into his dress suit with his hands slightly in the air as he sat on the steps starring at Tony, Steve and Cassie.  
“Alright, you boys got this.” Cassie said looking at Tony and Steve sending a brief nod before walking to the quinjet letting them bring Loki aboard.  
“No sign of Clint anywhere.” Cassie said in frustrated to Natasha.  
Natasha looked back at Cassie, slightly frowning, “We will find him Cas.”  
Cassie sigh, “What happens when we do though?” Cassie looked at Nat in despair, “He’s clearly under Loki’s control. How can I fight my brother? How can I bring him back?” she question.  
Natasha sign too, “We will figure it out Cas.”  
Cassie nodded her head, but couldn’t reply back because in came Tony dragging Loki inside, making him sit. Steve follow behind the two, making sure that Loki doesn’t escape. Once he was inside, he took his cap off.  
Cassie gasp loud enough for everyone to hear. Natasha quickly looked back and saw that Steve has took his cap off, and finally revealed his face. “What the… Nat..? He… He.. Looks..” Cassie couldn’t put any words together as she was very speechless.  
“I know Cas.” Nat said.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Cassie exclaim.  
Steve and Tony looked at one another confused. While Loki sat there being amused with everything that’s going on.  
“What’s the matter Goddess” Loki grinned. “Shock to see that Captain here looks like your husband?” he chuckled.  
Tony pitch into the conversation, “Wait, you are married?” he said in shock.  
Not only was he shocked, but Steve was too. Hearing this news, is making him what jealous? Is he really jealous about hearing Cassie being married? He ask himself. Also her husband looks exactly like him?  
Cassie growled, “He’s not my husband.”  
For some reason that made Steve huff out in relief a little bit.  
"Agent Romanoff s-"  
Cassie cut Tony off, "He's not my husband."  
Tony looked confused, "Yeah but she said-"  
"Tony!" Cassie exclaimed, "For the last time, he is not my husband."  
Tony went to open his mouth but Steve cut in, "Just leave her alone about it, Tony. She said he is not her husband so drop it." he demand, backing Cassie up. He can tell that she is uncomfortable about something that has to do with her husband.  
"Aye, aye capsicle." Tony sarcastically muttered and Cassie knew Tony would not bring it up the rest of the time they were on this mission. Cassie sigh out of relief, and walk toward the pilot seat to help Natasha out with flying the quinjet. After lifting off and started flying in the air, Natasha called Fury, through the radio.  
Fury answered, “Do you have him?”  
“Yes, he is currently under Captain and Iron Man’s captivity.” Natasha replied.  
“Is he saying anything?” he ask  
“Not a word.” Natasha replied.  
Just get him here. We’re low on time.” Fury told her.  
Natasha nodded, ending the phone call, and continue flying the quinjet alongside with Cassie beside of her.  
Steve felt a hunch in his gut. That was too easy capturing Loki. He didn’t even put up a good fight, just surrender too soon. “I don’t like it.” Steve said to Tony, but Cassie heard him too.  
Tony looked at Steve with a questioning look, “What, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?”  
“Exactly, no one gives up that easily.” Cassie said to the two.  
Steve looked at her agreeing with what she said, “Yeah, I don’t remember it being that easy.” He said quickly, “This guy packs a wallop.”  
“Still you are pretty a spry for an older fellow,” Tony stared at Steve. “What’s your thing, Pilates?” he question.  
Steve didn’t understand what that meant. “What?” he ask  
“It’s like calisthenics.” Tony explained. “You might have missed a couple of things doing time as Capsicle.” He said.  
“No offense taken Steve. But even if you wasn’t frozen, you still wouldn’t know what he means.” Cassie said. “I don’t think anybody in your time did Pilates.” She finished. Steve at this point felt relieved that somebody like Cassie was trying to make him understand about things like this. It really helps him in situations like this.  
Tony being Tony had to say something smart back. “Or maybe Capsicle just missed out on Pilates in his time too. It’s obvious he missed out some stuff before he was Capsicle.”  
Cassie and Natasha both rolled their eyes at Tony.  
Steve was now annoyed with him, “Fury didn’t tell me he was calling you in.”  
“Yeah, there’s a lot of thing Fury doesn’t tell you.” Tony said.  
Out of nowhere, Thunder started rumbling very heavily. Cassie felt a tingling spark through her body, as a warning.  
“Where is this coming from?” Natasha asked.  
The thunder started rolling even louder, and this time lightning struck everywhere. The thunder was so loud it shook the whole quinjet and everybody inside lost their balance a little. Cassie couldn’t get that warning feeling to go away. Her instinct made her automatically look at Loki, seeing a slight fear struck his face. Loki knew all too well who exactly was coming, and somehow Cassie knew about it too.  
Steve also looks at Loki seeing the scared looked on his face. “What’s the matter?” he ask “Are you scared of a little lightning?”  
“I’m not overly fond of what follows.” Loki stated.  
This time the thunder rolled more powerful than the other times, and then there was a loud thump noise on top the quinjet while lightning struck brighter and bigger than before.  
Both Steve and Tony put their head gear back on, as Tony then open the gate to the quinjet ready to fight.  
“What are you doing? “ Steve ask Tony, who was now walking toward the gate.  
A man with long blonde hair, very muscular, dressed ready to fight, and with a huge hammer in hand landed there at the gate in plain sight, making the quinjet shook a bit. Which cause both Steve and Tony lose their balance.  
Cassie looked at Loki again seeing complete fear on his face from seeing the man standing before him. Scratch that a god. She then knew exactly who this God was, it was Thor.  
Tony went straight forward to attack the God, but was instantly hit by the god’s hammer throwing him backward.  
Thor took a step toward Loki, grabbing him in a standing position, then the two flew out of the quinjet.  
Tony stood up groaning, “Now there’s that guy.”  
“Another Asgardian?” Natasha shouted  
“That’s Thor. Loki’s brother.” Cassie shouted too. “I remember Clint talking about him last year.”  
“That guy’s a friendly?” Steve ask  
Before Cassie had the chance to reply back to him, Tony had interrupted.  
“Doesn’t matter, If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract’s lost.” He stated, as he walking closer to the end of the gate ready to take off.  
“Star, we need a plan of attack.” Steve shouted.  
“I have a plan.” Tony said looking back. “Attack.” He stated before taking off.  
“Yeah not a very good plan.” Cassie sarcastically said.  
Steve sigh in frustration, grabbing the parachute and then strapping it around him.  
“I’d sit this one out, Cap.” Natasha told him as she was pressing some buttons for the quinjet.  
Cassie looked back at him finishing up his straps, “I don’t see how I can.”  
“These guys come from legends. “Natasha stated. “Their basically gods.”  
There’s only one God, ma’am.” He said grabbing his shield. “And I’m pretty sure he doesn’t dress like that.” he said before running and jumping out of the quinjet.  
Now it was just Cassie and Natasha left in the quinjet. Cassie couldn’t help with the feeling in her gut, it’s this isn’t gonna end too well. She has to go out there and fix whatever damage they are going to cause.  
"Maybe I should go after them." Cassie said getting up  
Nat looked at her grabbing her arm, "You can’t be serious Cas. Let them be egotistical men. Give them a few minutes."  
Cassie looked at Nat pulling away and grabbing a parachute of her own, "A few minutes? Nat you and I both know so much can happen in that span of time." She said finishing buckling the parachute in place and walking towards the open door, "If Steve, Tony and Thor are having a ego fight, then that means Loki is unsupervised and if he takes that chance to get away then we'll have a harder time finding Clint." She gave Nat a look, "I'm not willing to take that chance." She said and stepped off the quinjet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so so sorry that it took forever for me to update this. I was planning to update every Sunday, but things happened and I couldn't do it. I'm gonna try my best to keep updating this story. I hope you guys had enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes in this, and so sorry for the story plot being so slow. I promise you guys there is going to be more Cassie and Steve moments coming your way.  
> Thank yall so much for reading this. Let me know what you all think about it so far.  
> -Kirbie

**Author's Note:**

> And a cliffhanger we go! I'm hoping you guys had like this so far. Please give feedbacks.


End file.
